The Korpo Tournament
by Yamato2
Summary: Not go with names but anyways read and review, i don't care if u flame me just review it!
1. introducing Skyler

Hey this is me first fic so R&R: [AN: " "=talk ( )= think [ ]= author's note]  
  
tournament of the future: chapter 1  
  
A new tournament has begun... letters have been sent to the best duelist of the best duelist around the world, including to our friend Skyler . "hmm tournament in our city, huh? Well I might as well go and with my good luck charm" he held up a card torn in half from his great-grandfather, a torn blue eyes white dragon. Skyler picked-up his deck and headed out the door. He started for his way to the registration office seeing some familiar faces along the way, he never knew any of them he being pretty lonely in his life a had only two friends: Yamato and Anra. "Skyler!" he turned around and his friends "Hey guys" Skyler called back to them, Skyler had a conversation with them and told them about the tournament for these two weeks, although he got the worst news that they wouldn't be there since there both going to Canada. [takes place in Japan] Skyler was devastated but he knew his friends would be with him in mind. After the registration he got the dueling platform [same used in battle city] he loaded it up and looked for an opponent, he found one, a guy he hated, Josh seeing he had a duel glove they started a duel.  
  
DUEL 1 SKYLER VS. JOSH: on the line: one winner orb  
  
"I open the duel"announced Skyler " I'll start by drawing my card , then three cards face down and set a monster in defense mode! And end my turn" "Okay I'll play my Lajinn card in attack mode and attack your weak face down card!" his attack revealed a prevent rat "NO!" Josh yelled "I end my turn..."  
  
Skyler: 8000 Josh:7800  
  
"I draw a card and play another monster in defense mode and end my turn!" announced Skyler "you gonna play in defense the whole duel?" mocked Josh "I equip an axe of Despair to my Lajinn play a card face down and attack your prevent rat!" "Activated trap card Reverse trap!" Skyler had yelled out lowering Lajinn's attack points to 800 and causing him to lose 1200 life points  
  
Skyler: 8000 Josh: 6400  
  
"My turn now Josh lets see what I can do! I draw a card and tribute my prevent rat for my flame cerebrus!" "Activate Trap card trap hole! Now who's fallen for a trap Skyler?" Josh mocked" My turn! I summon Mechanical chaser and have him attack your face down card then attack your life points with lajinn! The mechanical chaser attacked the face down sangan and Lajinn attacked Skylers life point's.  
  
Skyler: 5200 Josh: 6400  
  
"I activate Sangan's effect and bring big eye to my hand! I draw a card and play a monster face down on the field! And I shall end my turn" Skyler said "My turn and I summon a Maha Vailo to the field and equip and axe of despair to it and Attack" Maha destroyed Skyler's cocoon of evolution and his other monsters sent Skylers Life points plummeting way down.  
  
Skyler: 550 Josh: 6400  
  
(How can I turn this duel around?) Then he heard a voice come from the back of his head it said to him "believe in your deck" (okay...) He thought "I draw my card... YES and this will really turn the tide Josh!" 


	2. Holy barrier blue eyes white!

"I play a card face down on the field and summon the Darkfire soldier #2 my favorite card and I activate my sword of deep seated and destroy your mechanical chaser!"  
  
Skyler: 550 Josh: 6050  
  
"that was the card? oh please I summon a hayabusa knight and Maha Vailo Attack now!" "activate my trap card... Mirror force sending your attack right back at you!" Josh screamed "NO!" "yes and now it's my turn... I summon Lajinn and now both of my monsters attack your life points directly! Another hit Josh and I win the orb"  
  
Skyler: 550 Josh: 2050  
  
"I want the orb I deserve it if you win you'll get my orb that's on the line but if I win I get your orb, so this is an elimination match, you know the rules that you must get 10 orbs for the finals..." Josh yelled out "It's my turn and I.. I... I have no monsters! wait this might work I activate Dian Keto and end my turn"  
  
Skyler:550 Josh: 3050  
  
"I summon big eye and attack you directly and end my turn which end's this duel and winning me you orb" saying this he took Josh's orb and that took Josh out of the tournament. (I almost lost that duel, good thing I had my mirror force, but what was that voice I heard?) he thought and thought though he couldn't find an answer. He saw a duel going on and thought that he might as well watch it... apparently one of classmates was dueling and losing bad...  
  
TOMMY VS. GREG (already started)  
  
" I play dian keto and end my turn"announced Greg  
  
Tommy: 7200 Greg: 3500  
  
"no matter I play dark hole destroying your monster and I summon the Celtic guardian and equip it with legendary sword and attack you directly!" tommy yelled out  
  
Tommy: 7200 Greg: 1800  
  
"I activate rain of mercy and I play A card in defense mode"  
  
Tommy: 7900 Greg: 2500  
  
"thank you for raising you life points and my own, now I activate monster reborn, I reborn your neo the magic swords man and tribute it to summon Judge man! which attacks your face down card and destroy's it! you thought a giant soldier of stone could stop me? and then I will have Celtic guardian attack!"  
  
Tommy: 7900 Greg: 800  
  
"I activate tremendous fire and play a monster face down in defense mode"  
  
Tommy: 6900 Greg: 300  
  
"I equip Celtic guardian with black pendant and tribute him and that destroy's you , Now give me your orb!" Everyone had then flocked away leaving Greg kneeling there for a long time.  
  
Skyler left the duel and was out looking for a duel himself then he asked this boy, with a cold eye's to duel and he had accepted the duel and they had begun...  
  
SKYLER VS. FULKIN: on the line one winner orb  
  
The boy didn't talk just made moves... he played gemini elf and two cards face down and ended his turn "Fine don't talk, I draw my card and play fissure destroying your elf, play tremendous fire, activate gravekeepers servant, and I summon and Attack with Giant soilder of stone" then Fulkin had raised his hand and fliped trap hole.  
  
Skyler:7500 Fulkin:7000  
  
Fulkin drew his card and smirked then he play the card face down and set down a monster in defense mode thus ending his turn. "Okay then, I play a monster Face down and end my turn." Then Fulkin drew his card and activated a face down card Soul exchange thributing both of their face down cards Skyler's stell scorpion and Fulkins Giant soilder of stone revealing the summoning of a Blue eyes white dragon! "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACK SKYLER'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" "no way a blue eyes that mean's your... a Kaiba!" "correct I am Fulkin Seto Kaiba... and you are Skyler Moto correct?" at this Skyler growled at Fulkin.  
  
Skyler:4500 Fulkin:7000 


	3. Suijin on the line

"you forget you lose the top card of your deck well let' s see what it is, ah yes your monster reborn! now I draw a card and play a monster face down" Skyler shouted out. Fulkin replied with and attack thus destroying Skyler's Sangan. "Still won't talk? I use sangan's effect bring man eater bug, and I play a card in defense plus you lose another card, oh look another blue eyes in the grave pity" skyler began to fell confident in winning this match. Fulkin's blue eye's attacked destroying man eater bug and Skyler decided to also destroy the blue eyes, at this Fulkin played a card face down."Now it's my turn Fulkin, I activate monster reborn and reborn your blue eyes white dragon, and I summon rouge doll to the field and now I'll have them both attack!" Fulkin raised his hand sent a kuriboh to the grave when rouge doll had attacked.  
  
Skyler:4500 Fulkin:4000  
  
Fulkin drew a card and he activated both of his face down cards tribute to the doomed, and soul release; he discarded Marie the fallen one into the graveyard to destroy blue eyes white dragon, and soul released both blue eyes white dragon's then he played Destiny board then he gave Skyler a evil grin. (I have five turns then i'm done for, I don't know if I'll be able to do that, c'mon deck gimme some thing good) "Darn! oh well activate ookazi and I have rouge doll attack!" Skyler announced.  
  
Skyler:4500 Fulkin: 1600  
  
"I take spirit message I and put it on the field, draw a card and then I play Dian Keto to raise my life points and my life points rise also thanks to Marie tha fallen one and I activate a card Solemn Wishes and use pot of greed raising my life points another 1000 and I play a card in defense mode"  
  
Skyler:4500 Fulkin: 3800  
  
"I tribute rouge doll for swordstalker and attack!" this attack triggered the effect of kiseitai which attached itself to swordstalker "my turn, I end" Fulkin said this very fast  
  
Skyler:4500 Fulkin: 4500  
  
"(cool he didn't put a letter onto the board...)I draw my card, I set a card face down and attack your life points with sword stalker!"  
  
Skyler: 4500 Fulkin: 3500  
  
"I draw and play spirit message N and end my turn" Fulkin said proudly  
  
Skyler: 4500 Fulkin: 4200  
  
"I tribute my witch of the black forest, use it's effect and bring summoned skull to the field and I attack and you lose!" "you forgot about kiseitai didn't you?" yelled Fulkin  
  
Skyler: 4500 Fulkin: 700  
  
then Fulkin played remove trap then searched for spirit message A and put a monster in defense mode "prepare to lose Skyler"  
  
Skyler:4500 Fulkin: 1400  
  
"I'll have swordstalker attack then Summoned Skull" " swordstalker attacked my giant soilder of stone then you destroyed it with summoned skull and I play the final spirit message and WIN not just the duel but also an orb now cough it up!" yelled Fulkin Skyler handed him his orb as he wallowed in his despair...  
  
He was at home, he threw his cards then picked them up [thank goodness for the rubber band] (why did I lose? how I should have had summoned skull attack first, one mistake... now I only have one orb and Fulkin has my other orb. Skyler picked up his deck and headed out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"the boy with the three Blue eyes just beat the boy with the Suijin, should I get the Suijin boy?" asked a voice "yes go get him, his cards will be a great addition to the card bandits" * * *  
  
Skyler was walking down the street looking for a duel, then someone grabed him and pulled him into an alley, Skyler could just about pound any one his age [14] but this guy was strong. "Skyler Moto I presume, we shall duel if you like it or not and if you lose you shall lose your rare Suijin, and If I lose you make take one of my cards"  
  
SKYLER VS. CARD BANDIT: one the line one rare card  
  
" Okay then prepare yourself boy I play the mighty Overdrive and end my turn" announced the card bandit "right, (nice hand I have both of my favorite monsters) I draw a card , place one monster in defense and a card face down and end my turn." Skyler said proudly " I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." said the bandit "right then I draw and play a monster face down and end my turn." Skyler said " I summon the summoned skull by tributing my griggle play a card face down, and I attack!" this attack destroyed Skyler's high tide gyojin. "good move, I've got one move betterI activate change of heart on summoned skull and tribute it and my steel scorpion to summon my mighty suijin and I activate monster Reborn to bring back summoned skull and I attack you directly!"  
  
Skyler: 8000 Card Bandit: 3000  
  
"Not so fast little boy I play 2 dian keto's then I play tremendous fire and place a monster in defense" the card Bandit said  
  
Skyler: 7000 card bandit: 4500  
  
"I summon Battle Ox and attack your face down card" the face down cards was cyber jar, then all of the monsters were destroyed and Skyler's five cards wereookazi, with of the black forest, eternal rest, flame cerebrus, and the bistro butcher so he played the witch face down and the butcher in attack mode the the card bandit had drawn: gemini elf, gemini elf, mechanical chaser, neo the magic swordsman, and cosmo queen." "It is now my turn and all my monsters attack!" neo took care of the witch, and a gemini elf destroyed the bistro butcher and the other two attacked directly.  
  
Skyler: 3250 card bandit:4500 


	4. introuducing Mae

"you allowed me to activate my witch's effect! I bring to my hand summoned skull and I draw a card, pklay it dark hole! activate ookazi and I summon one of my favorites darkfire soilder #2 and my monster attacks! Your doomed hunter"  
  
Skyler: 3250 Card Bandit: 2000  
  
" I play pot of greed and draw, oh look I play another tremendous fire, play my vorse raider use ultimate offering play giant soilder of ston and tribute them both for the cosmo queen! Oh and I activate my Dian Keto and swords of revealing light!"  
  
Skyler: 2250 Card bandit: 1500  
  
"right then I draw a card, and then I summon my lajinn and play a card face down, I end my turn" " okay then I equip horn of the unicorn to my queen and end my turn!" Skyler eyed his deck then he noticed something in the card he was about to draw, a rip right down the center.... "YES I activate my magic card that I had face down de-spell and destroy your swords then I tribute both of my monsters to summon The all mighty Blue eyes white dragon!" "nice try kid but I out power you" "I see that but thanks to you you will lose! you recall when cyber jar was desroyed? I drew a little card call eternal rest, a card thet let's me destroy all monsters on the field with an equip card on it now I activate it! and I attack, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!" this attack ended the duel and defeated the card bandit, Skyler took his prize a card that he wouldn't put into his deck right away but he knew he would use it, he took a Maha Vailo and left.  
  
After finding his way out of the alley Skyler found a duelist that would duel him, then Skyler saw a familiar face in the crowd, a old friend he hadn't seen for a long time. "Hey Mae, see you gotta glove care for a duel?" Skyler asked, wiping his red hair out of his face. "I'm up to the challenge, but are you? I'll duel but I'll be using different cards then you've seen before, I'll be using my dad's deck so let's see how you do.  
  
MAE VS. SKYLER: on the line: one winner orb  
  
"I'll open the duel, I summon panther warrior, and place two cards face down on the field, I end my turn." Mae had announced "Okay I draw my card,(panther warrior can't attack as long as there are no monsters to tribute on the field so this trap hole will help me alot) I lay a card face down, and I summon the Bistro butcher, and end my turn" Skyler said knowing his move would work. "Okay then Sky I summon Gearfried the Iron knight and I-" Mae was cut short by Skyler " I activate trap hole and destroy your Iron Knight, now you can't attack with you panther warrior!" Skyler was boasting greatly at this move. "you would think that wouldn't you Sky? yet that was my decoy, now I continue my turn by activating one of my face down cards, Scapegoat, and I use one to tribute for my panther warrior to attack!" "Not so fast Mae, the card say's it cannot be used for tributes" Skyler said "Tribute summons Skyler, tribute summons"  
  
Mae: 8000 Skyler:7800  
  
"Okay then, draw a card and activate it, tremendous fire! I also activate a card called fissure which ends up destroying panther warrior, play two cards face down and summon ryu-kishin and I attack-" this time Skyler was cut off by Mae "I activate my trap card waboku, and I think you'll end your turn" Skyler nodded "Right then I draw my card and I place two cards face down and call upon knight commander [1200/1900] in defense mode!"  
  
Mae: 7000 Skyler:7300  
  
"(that card's defense is out too high for me to attack head-on so I'll have to do something) I draw my card (yes my mirror force) and I play it face down on the field and end my turn" Skyler said "well then I summon missle warrior in attack mode [1500/1300] and I attack!" Mae said aloud " bad move Mae don't you know that you have to have higher attack points or you'll lose life points?" Skyler laughed at Mae's attempt, this angered Mae "and don't YOU know missle warrior's effect?" Mae snapped back at Skyler and confused him to "It's effect is that it lower's the monster's attack points that it is attacking by 500 points so you ryu-kishin's attack points go down to 1100" Skyler gasped  
  
Mae: 7000 Skyler: 6900  
  
" I'll take my turn and draw and play the card in defense mode and end my turn" Skyler said "Right then I summon to the field alligator sword and attack with alligator sword" this attack called forth the defender giant soilder of stone! " yes you attacked and you lose 500 life points" Skyler yelled out  
  
Mae: 6500 Skyler: 6900  
  
" I start by drawing my card, I can't do anything so I end my turn" Skyler said doubting he should hadve done that. "open my turn by drawing my card and, YES I summon my card by tributing your giant soldier of stone by activating soul exchange! I summon my almighty JINZO!" Skyler gasped then in the back of his head he heard " belive in your deck and it will help you..." Skyler began to trust the voice "I draw my card" Skyler announced "and I a face down card Dark Hole!" A vortex appeared pulling every monster off the field's of both players. "and I summon the almighty lajinn into attack mode and attack you directly!"  
  
Mae: 4700 Skyler: 6900  
  
Mae was astonished that skyler destroyed her most powerful monster in a single turn after it was summoned, she couldn't go on and she layed her hand on her deck "Skyler, you destroyed my most powerful monster I can't go on..." she threw skyler a orb and ran for it. skyler stood there and caught the orb, it would never sink in that Mae just quit a duel, he picked up his stuff and headed home. On the way home Skyler use his money and bought a load of booster packs and modified his deck, he sold the cards he didn't want making a good profit and he continued on his way home until he heard a scream, Skyler dashed toward the scream direction of the scream and saw a girl fighting for a deck with a card bandit "Let her go you!" Skyler yelled getting both of their attention "Or what boy?" The card bandit said. Skyler dashed toward him and pinned him down, Skyler looked up and saw another card bandit. He thought then took the deck and ran away with the girl. The girl tired soon after, Skyler sat down and talked "What's going on? What's your name?" Skyler asked "I just beat this guy in a duel, the guy back there, then he charges at me and try's to take my deck so that's where you came in and we ran" The girl responed "I never got your name, I am Ciel Skylie and you?" Skyler sat there and stared into her soft blue eyes, Ciel laughed "huh? oh sorry my name is Skyler Moto" then he heard something, speedy footsteps he turned and saw the two card bandit's "You two!" one bandit yelled "Let's duel!" Ciel and Skyler were trapped in the center of the two. "we are the card bandit's here to take your cards we shall wager 4 winner orbs two to each of you, what shall you wager?" The card bandit said "Why should we wager cards anyways?" Ciel yelled "You don't exactly have much of a choice do you" the card bandit said back "fine I'll wager a card for me and a card for her, I wager Red eye's black dragon and a Lord of dragons!"Skyler announced "Agreed we shall have a tag team match, combined fields and 10000 life points together"  
  
SKYLER AND CIEL VS. CARD BANDIT DUO: on the line two winner orbs and two rare cards! 


	5. Skyler and Ciel the powerful team, Skyle...

Skyler opened "we shall see how well my new deck fairs I draw my card play a card know as tremendous fire and summon harpie's brother in attack mode!""my move now" the card bandit said " I summon Lajinn mystic genie of the lamp and end my turn!" it was Ciel's turn " I draw and summon harpy lady and activate a magic card elegant egotist to summon harpy lady sister's and I attack your Lajinn! you two card bandits aren't that good at dueling!" "shut up girl! I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" yelled a card bandit  
  
S&C: 9500 CBD: 8850  
  
"Nice work Ciel! I draw my card and I activate sword of deep seated and equip it to harpies brother and I summon Lajinn and my brother will attack!" This destroyed a island turtle "and lajinn attacks you directly!" the card bandit's were terrified or so it seemed...  
  
S&C: 9500 CBD: 7050  
  
"It's my turn now, I draw my card; look brother I drew the needed card" yelled the card bandit named ya "good work brother" yelled the other whose name was mi "I activate roulette field! [I'm making up some cards] Observe as I activate it" the monsters all covered into boxes and then they were tossed, spun, and thrown eventually it stopped the boxes landed and disappeared switching monsters leaving Skyler and Ciel with nothing guarding their lifepoints "you two are currently lucky since activating that magic card cost me 1000 life points and I must also skip my battle phase." Ya had yelled. "I draw my card and play a monster face down and I play 2 cards face down on the field" Ciel said "now it is my turn" Mi yelled "and I have my harpies brother and lajinn attack!" the two monsters were headed for Skyler then 3 women in blue robes appeared and protected Skyler, he looked and saw that Ciel activated the trap card waboku. "I owe you one Ciel!" Skyler yelled "Oh I know you will." Ciel looked back and smiled " anyways if I re-call correctly it is now my turn, perfect I play a monster in defense mode and I play 2 cards face down." Skyler had said "I use the magic card change of heart to bring your monster to my field then I tribute your monsters to summon Sanga of thunder! and I attack your lifepoints through Ciel "not so fast Ya I activate my trap card mirror force!" the attack was sent back towards Ya and Mi's field and destroyed all of thier monsters "we even Ciel?" Skyler yelled "you could say that since now I activate my face down card the magic card calleddragon summoning so that Skyler and I may both summon one dragon to our side of the field My dragon will be harpie's pet dragon what shall yours be?" Skyler scanned through his deck and summoned it's most powerful card, the Blue Eyes White dragon! Ciel, Ya, & Mi all stared in awe at the mythic beast "I also activate brain control to control Skyler's Blue eyes white dragon! Blues come to my field, and I have both dragons attack!" The two dragons attacked and left them with little life points.  
  
S&C:9500 CBD: 1050  
  
Mi was now annoyed "you think you are so good? It's my turn I draw my card and it's the card I need! I activate monster reborn to reborn Sanga of Thunder, and I activate life weights!" The Card Bandits life points were lowered by 1000 leaving them with 50 life points then they lost 50 life points and Skyler and Ciel's life points dropped to 0 then the life points of both teams rose by 4775. "What did you do?" Ciel and Skyler yelled in unision " My magic card deducts 1000 life lifepoints but then it add's the life points of both players and divides it in two!"  
  
S&C:4775 CBD:4775  
  
"Strange though isn't it Ya and Mi that you have no life points left?" Skyler was right they didn't have any "What did you do!?" they both yelled. "Nothing but activate my trump card drug reaction! when you get in increase in life points you lose that amount instead so..." Ya and Mi knew what had happened "Hand over our orbs!" The Bandits backed up, they threw the orbs and then the two split-up. "Well Ciel how many orbs do you have? I got 4 now" "I have 5 now. How did you get a Blue eyes white dragon?" Ciel asked "I got it from my dad, which he got from his grandpa" Skyler started to walk over to the grass too lie down and looked at the sky. "Thank's for helping me" Ciel said "mind if I lie down?" Skyler looked and moved over "go ahead" she lay down and began to think ( I wonder what would have happened if he didn't help me?) she rolled over to the right and held on to Skyler in a half hug. skyler became more red than his hair and looked as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Skyler got up and looked at her, he thought that it wouldn't be good to leave her here so he picked her up and headed home.  
  
* * *  
  
Ciel began to wake up she began to wonder where she was she looked around quick and saw Skyler below her in the lower bunk. Ciel climbed down the ladder and sat by him on a chair wating for him to wake-up. Eventually Skyler woke up, "Thank you for helping me Skyler" Ciel said to him, "look Ciel it was no problem, sure we won easily and I got something out of it too so I should thank you" silence followed. "Well Ciel we should go." they left the house and walked their seperate ways. Skyler was looking for someone to duel then he saw him again bossing around some little kids "So what I won I got 6 orbs now! you lose buddy now hand over my orb!" the boy handed over the orb "that's right kid!" and he pushed the little boy down. "Josh! what the hell are you doing" Skyler yelled out. Josh turned around, "what do you want Moto? hey you only have four orbs?" Josh was getting on his nerves "I challenge you Moto 3 orbs to the winner!" Josh yelled "well I can't turn down a challenge Josh so, LET'S DUEL!"  
  
SKYLER VS. JOSH: on the line three winner orbs  
  
"I suppose I'll open again, I play two cards one face down and one in defense mode!" Skyler ended " Okay then looky here I play a card face down and activate burning cinder allowing me to summon any fire based monster to my field from my deck, I summon my most powerful monster the mythic fire dragon [the fire part of mythic dragon] 2750/2600, too bad that burning cinders second efefect is that if I summon a monster with more than 2000 atk points I skip my battle phase." Skyler looked at the mythical beast and thought (there are only a handful of cards with more attack points than that, but then again) he surfed through his hand (I gotta draw the right card, but as dad said "believe in the heart of the cards") Skyler drew his card, the card he needed malevolent nuzzler! "What's wrong Skyler afraid of my dragon?" "No because I summon the mighty Maha Vailo to the field and equip it with malevolent nuzzler to end my turn" Josh stared "Okay then Mythic fire dragon attack!" the dragon leaned back it's mighty head and fired engulfing Skyler's monster in flames "So much for your Maha Vai- WHAT?" Maha Vailo was standing there not even scratched "Maha Vailo's atk points rise by 500 for every equip card equipped to it making my monster's atk point's equal to your's! But we both lose our monsters due to attack take down. It's now my turn look an old friend darkfire soldier #2-" "I activate an old friend also, trap hole!" Josh announced "I'll end my turn Josh" "Good now it's time, I activate the magic card, the ritual called the volcanic egg, I have two options, summon the monster by tributing monster's whose level is a total of 9 stars or wait until my next turn to summon it but it will cost me my draw phase, I choose to wait! and I play a monster in defense mode." Josh announced "I play a magic card dark hole! destroying all monsters on the field! lucky you didn't summon your monster... or not... activate the magic card monster reborn, reborning the mythic fire dragon, Dragon attack with sun of Ra!" that attack took a chunk out of Josh's life points "Not so cocky now huh Joshua?" Skyler knew that Josh hated being called by his full first name. "Be quiet! you done?" Skyler nodded  
  
Skyler: 8000 Josh: 5250  
  
"I now summon Mythic Phoenix, 3500/3000 and I place a monster face down then I'll attack mythic fire dragon!" the giant bird flew back and sent a flaming tornado towards the dragon "for every monster I destroy you take a half of the total attack points of the monster I destroyed to your life point's plus the regular damage! so destroying that dragon caused 750 regular damage and 1375 damage to your life points!" Skyler stood there tapping his foot "sure I take damage from the attack but I don't take effect damage..." Josh then remembered that any monster that is fire or would be fire based doesn't destroy the mythic fire dragon.  
  
Skyler: 7250 Josh: 5250  
  
" Caught me off guard there for a second Skyler but next turn you won't be so lucky... your strongest monster can beat it either, pathetic that Suijin is." Josh said sharply "Is that so? how do you plan to beat my suijin if you don't have your strongest monster?" Skyler had Josh confused "It's time you see my best monster, not strongest best! Activate ritual card Black illusion ritual, summon relinquished! Now I take in your Phoenix and I also activate change of heart on your facxe down card tribute it and my Dragon for my dragon I summon the dragon Blue eyes white! How's it feel Josh, to have the tables turned around and you on the bad end? I can't attack with my relinquished just yet but my blue eyes white dragon can attack! Now WHITE LIGHTNING!" The blue eyes blasted with all it's might thrashing away more life points than ever. [figure of speech]  
  
Skyler: 7250 Josh: 2250  
  
"Another attack and your done for Josh, I end my turn" Josh was Panicing now looking through his hand, then he fell to his knee's "I end my turn" he said through sob's. Skyler turned towards Josh looking very different with a strange eye on his forehead. "You chose to duel me Josh, I have no pity towards you prepare yourself to be destroyed by your own monster, Relinquished attack now with heat strike tornado!" this blast blew Josh away ending the duel and earning Skyler three orbs. 


	6. The new game

From within the shadows a voice said: "just like yugi said would happen" she walked away and threw something towards Skyler. Skyler turned to leave but then he saw something fall a golden colored glove, on the wrist it became big and chunky,it had the fingers cut off, Skyler put it on looking at it seeing that it had a strange looking eye on the opposite side of the palm. Skyler thought it looked neat and kept it, he began looking for a duel then he saw someone he had seen at the gaming convention, an old friend of his: Zee. Zee had seen Skyler also and ran over, her gren hair sparkled "So Skyler we meet again." Zee said "It appears" Skyler responded "Skyler, what do you say we play our old monster game?" Zee questioned "nothing on the line, c'mon Skyler I made a virtual gaming system just for it." Skyler gave in "Okay then let's battle!" they headed for Zee's place, and into the basement they go. "oh yeah. Now it's time, grid battle!"  
  
MONSTER BATTLE: ZEE VS. SKYLER  
  
"please enter your grid name" a computer voice said "Grid name:Zee" "Grid name: Sky" they said in unison. Then both landed in an open field "I'll go first" Zee said "fine by me" Skyler replied "okay then I'll gut-summon gemini elf to the field [19/09/40] and play two incantations!" A box appeared and it opened showing gemini elf. "Okay then, lets see you have 1 gut left so I think that I will gut-summon my lajinn mystic genie of the lamp and attack!"[18/10/40] lajinn shot a magic spell a gemini elf and did some damage gemini elf's hp dropped to 31. "nice work, I'll activate an incantation: Dian Keto the Cure Master!" this gave Zee one monster point. "and gemini elf attacks!" the attack left lajinn with 31 hp.  
  
Zee: 11 monster points 2 gut points Sky: 10 monster points 1 gut point  
  
"Oh yeah? I tribute my lajinn and return 2 gut's to my gut bank and summon the summoned skull! [25/12/60] and my skull attacks your elf!" the summoned skull attacked lowering the elf's hp to 25. Zee saw that the elfs needed help [after a monster gets less than half hp the monster's atk get's cut in half] so she played the incantation scapegoat summoning 4 goats [0/0/10 effect: take one space, you cannot tribute these monsters, destroyed after four hp destructions] and attacked the skull with the two elf's lowering the summoned skull's hp to 53. "okay then, your forgot that two goats cost 1 monster points when destroyed, so I gut-summon my Sangan!" Sky lost all his gut points to call forth his sangan [10/06/30] sangan and summoned skull attack your scapegoats! "you're lucky that the monster max is 2 per player" Zee thought for a moment then she picked up a monster orb he looked at it, then " I tribute my elf for the gut-points, giving me just enough to call upon panther warrior! [20/16/40] the effect of panther warrior is different in this game, it's attack points rise by 10 for every monster I tribute so I tribute my scapegoats, giving me two gut-points and 20 attack points for my panther warrior and I send the attack toward your summoned skull!" the warrior slashed at the mighty skeleton lowering it's hp to 25, lowering the skull's attack power to 12.5 points "poor Sky, you can't do anything because you can' t tribute a monster with below half it's hp!" Sky growled  
  
Zee: 10 monster points 2 gut points Sky: 10 monster points 0 gut points  
  
"My turn now Zee, I tribute my Sangan for my Judge man! now prepare yourself for this power combo Zee!" Skyler had a look on his face that he had when he could do something that would devestate anyone he was up against "I activate the incantaiton spining tornado, switching our monsters so you have the summoned skull and Judge man and I have your panther warrior, now activate incantaion number 2; planet crush! I may lose half my monster and gut points but in return I may destroy one monster on your field then the hp point level is taken from your monster points!" Zee never knew that Skyler had remembered all these moves and the incantions seemed to be jammed in his mind.  
  
Zee: 4 monster points 2 gut points Sky: 5 monser points 0 gut points  
  
"I still have some moves left Zee..." "Whatever you say Sky boy, I gut summon the all powerful kuriboh! the kuriboh has a new effect in our little game, but Sky I will leave you to find it out or remember it" Zee knew that after panther warrior attacks Kuriboh it will destroy the panther and the panther warriors level is deducted from Sky's monster points. Sky knew that something would happen, he knew he saw this move before from his childhood when he had made the game, he continued to think  
  
***flashback***  
  
"well Skyler, it's your turn we both have 3 monsters points left and you have your lajinne [I put the "e" there] and I have my sweet kuriboh!" Zee began to taunt "Oh yeah I tribute my lajinn for the mighty summoned skull, and attack your little kuriboh"  
  
***end flash back***  
  
(damnit stupid memory, all I can remember is that I lost that time... wait Kuriboh made me lose that time so I'll get rid of it first!) "activate incantation monster loss then activate mind switch to switch monsters, so I take your kuriboh in exchange for my panther warrior and end my turn!" now that kuriboh was on his field he could scan it, he did so and found that when attacked kuriboh and the attacking monster are destroyed and it causes life damage equal to the total level of the attacking monster plus kuriboh's. "tried to pull a fast one on me Zee? well I place a incantation facedown and truly end turn!" Zee thought then " okay tribute-summon my summoned skull and end turn" Zee had this won "thought you'd do that so I played that incantation facedown, battle cry, allowing me to have your monster most previously summoned attack my monster!" then it was all over... system: "game over, game over" 


	7. The finals begin

Zee and Skyler left the lab and headed out of Zee's home, after some farewells Skyler was off to find another duel, which he found faster than he thought the duelist was named Green "Ah yes 'tis you Skyler the great, I shall duel you for one duelist winner orb, what do you say mighty of the weak?" Skyler stared at Green after his weird speech "Let's go!"  
  
GREEN VS. SKYLER: ON THE LINE THREE WINNER ORBS  
  
"I'll make the first move Skyler by summoning the mighty Blood sucking flea [1500/1200] and play two cards face down!" Green had announced. Skyler thought to himself (Green here is pretty dumb, he thinks that I will attack? he has such a weak monster on the field that he must of loaded up a trap card of some sort...) "I summon the all mighty Battle Ox and play one card face-down thus ending my turn" Skyler had announced " Thank you for not attacking I suppose though I wished you would, either way if you attack or didn't attack I would have been able to summon a monster" Skyler was astounded from what he could pick up Green was testing him on his dueling abilities "no more games now Skyler, I'll duel you at my best! Summon Armored fly [2000/2000] and attack your Battle Ox then my Flea will attack you directly!"  
  
Green: 8000 Skyler: 6200  
  
Skyler drew a card, he stared at it for a moment on it was a sticky note saying" To: Sky from Z, I know this will help you" Skyler looked at his current situation Green had 2 monsters while he himself had none so this would be a perfect card to use "okay then Green prepare yourself I summon the mighty Fiend Megacyber due to its' effect and attack your blood sucking flea! and after this attack your flys' attack points drop to 1000!" [sumarized effect of armored fly: if an inscet monster is not on the field this monsters attack and defense points drop to 1000  
  
Green: 7300 Skyler: 6200  
  
" I follow, now I summon Blood orchis [1700/1000] which allows me to special summon Death Denol and equip the monster to Blood orchis giving it a new effect that every time I destroy a monster it allows me to summon one grass token,[Earth/1/300/300] still my monsters are not strong enough so I shift them to defense mode" Grass had announced "okay then since your blood orchis poses a threat and same with your fly I summon my maha vailo and attack your monsters!" this destroyed all monster on Green's field. "yes perfect I activate 3 cards, Pot of greed, Ultamite Offering, and swords of reavaling light, also I summon Alpha the magnet warrior and give 500 lifepoints to summon Beta the magnet warrior, also play 3 cards face down!" After both magnet warrior's were on the field Skyler saw what was going on, (Green's trying to summon Valykrion Magnet warrior) "Your attemps at the magnet warrior will fail you Green, I activate the magic card offerings to the doomed to destroy your-" Skyler was cut short "activte Magic Jammer discard Gamma the Magnet warrior since you can't attack I'll take my turn?" Skyler played two cards facefown and then nodded "PERFECT ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO CALL GAMMA THEN I ACTIVATE A FACE DOWN CARD RAGEKI, TRIBUTE MY MONSTERS FOR THE MIGHTY VALYKRION MAGNET WARRIOR!" a wind twirled over the field and the Valykrion magnet warrior stood there facing Skyler, towering over him "Valykrion Warrior attack magnet crush!" THe Magnet warrior rushed towards Skyler and sent Skyler flying backwards putting a dent in Skylers life points.  
  
Green: 7300 Skyler: 2700  
  
"So Skyler, now that my most powerful monster is on the field you can do nothing to stop me" Green then started to laugh like a mad man "I can figure some thing out Green, I stand by my deck" Skyler thought for a moment, then sighed he thought to himself (c'mon deck don't fail me now) He drew his card, making it the only card in his hand, it all depended on this one draw if he would lose right there. He shut his eye's " Green prepare yourself, I summon the mighty Scapegoats!" the Scapegoat card appeared on to the field then chain consricted it and pulled it below the earth. Green laughed "I used Magic Jammer Skyler, don't you see you have lost already, you can't attack until your next turn is over and I have my most mighty monster on my field" " you may think I can't win but we shall see. Green ordered his Magnet warrior to attack, Skyler then activated the trap card Enchanted Javalin to protect him from the assult. Skyler began his turn " I draw..." he looked at his card, "I activate a magic card I had face down on my field doubl-" Green sighed and activated yet another Magic Jammer. Skyler was shocked but before he had ended he played a monster in defense mode. " I summon the mighty Beaver warrior and equip it with horn of the unicorn, and I attack your monster," the attack caused Green to lose 100 lifepoints since he had attacked Aqua Madoor "Grr I destroy your monster with my magnet warrior and lay a card face down" Skyler was lucky  
  
Green: 7200 Skyler: 2700  
  
he drew his card "PERFECT MONSTER REBORN TO REBO-" Skyler was cut "I activate magic Jammer" then a whisle had shrilled, it was a duelist referee, "ILEGALL MOVE, THIS MATCH HAS BEEN ENDED AND A WINNER HAS WON BY DEFAULT." Green smirked "to bad you lost Skyler, I have more life points!" the refere ran up to Green and took 3 orbs and tossed them to Skyler "Green, you have been found of cheating for to many copies of one card in your deck, also we found this kid" a boy fell to the floor "we saw him looking at Skylers hand, we heard him say your name, apparently you also cheat, you Green are out of the tournament." Skyler walked away from the scene he had 10 orbs and was headed for the finals.  
  
Skyler got home there were some cars parked infront of his house and lights were on, he ran in and when he opened the door he was greeted by a giant SUPRISE sign, everyone was there, Yamato, Anra, his cousins and family, but he was most pleased to see Ciel there wating for him. Skyler ran over to the couch where Ciel was sitting and sat down. "So Ciel what brings you here?" he looked over, she was smiling, "I made it to the finals too and here I got the round divisions. your in round 1, I'm in round 2. So I figure if we both win 1 of our matches we'll end up facing off eachother in the final round of the tournament. The winner gets 5000 dollars and a copy of the Mythic card of legend, the powerful: Crush warrior of the Skies." Skyler was in awe, he had heard of that card, he even saw a picture on the 'net but he has a chance to have it? he knew it's infinte power, its more powerful than his dad's old Osiris card. It's effect was that it's attack power doubles every time it attacks, then it's second effect is that it can only be destroyed if it was attacked by a monster, and with a base attack of 4000 that wouldn't be easy... 


	8. Battle of ages

Skyler headed for the mega-multi-entrprise Raven co. the holder of this tournament, apparently this was also the home of Fulkin Kaiba, another duelist who reached the finals. Skyler looked around the place as did Ciel after she had gotten in, they saw lot's of faces that were familair; there was Fulkin, Tommy, Mae, and there were other duelist he had never seen before like the duelist known as pyro for the power of his flaming deck, a girl who goes by the name of Nexi, and another girl named Teni. A tall man in a black suit came in and called for all duelist to enter the dueling room and wait to be called forth to duel. The Speaker sounded "SKYLER MOTO, AND TERRI STARBOR PLEASE REPORT TO THE DUELIST STADIUM TO START THE FIRST DUEL. THANK YOU" Skyler got up and left the little compact room that they were in, as did Teni. Skyler walked into the room, it was big room covered in wires and metal, there were only two parts of wiring sticking out, just big enough for the duel platform to fit. "would you please take your deck and dueling platform and place them into the slots provided for you." Teni and Skyler followed the instructions, then they raised up on platforms. the deck holder appeared where the decks would be, then they reached to draw the cards but a side platform raised and drew cards. Teni and SKyler caught on, the man in the black suit said "LET THE DUEL BEGIN"  
  
SKYLER VS. TENI: BEATDOWN BATTLE!  
  
Teni opened the deul "Well Skyler I am your downfall prepare yourself, I've composed my deck from the best and rarest cards! I open by summoning the fabled Gemini Elf and play 2 cards facedown!" Skyler knew that these duel's would be alot tougher than all the other duels he had in the past. "I play two cards face down and play the magic card graceful charity! I draw my 3 cards and to the grave I send my Summoned Skull and my Battle Ox, then activate magic card, monster reborn! to Reborn summoned Skull!" Skyler grinned at Teni which quickly turned into a shocked look when Battle Ox was brought to the field instead of Summoned Skull. "Amatuer move Skyler, your in the big leagues now little boy. I activated my faries hand mirror to change the effects of monster reborn too Battle Ox!" Skyler muttered under his breath. "okay then Battle ox is changed to defense mode-""can't do that Skyler, it was brought here in attack mode and will stay attack mode!" Skyler was forced to end his turn. "I summon Blind Goblin to the field and have it attack your battle Ox then my Elf attack's you directly!"  
  
Teni: 8000 Skyler: 6000  
  
Skyler drew his card "I summon Maha Vailo and equip it with malavolent nuzzler and attack your Elf" Maha Vailo ran and attacked with the power of her magic to destroy the Gemini Elves.  
  
Teni: 7150 Skyler: 6000  
  
Teni could care less as she tributed her Blind Goblin for Summoned Skull then came the Axe of Despair that came towards the Skull. Teni called out for it to attack, the Skull's lightning flew toward to destroy the witch but was blocked by 3 people in blue robes Wabakou. "Lucky for you skyler, your just delaying your defeat that much longer." Skyler called back to Teni "Yeah right, I"m going to the top! I play a monster in defense mode then I switch my Maha Vailo into defense mode" Skyler knew he couldn't stay like this the whole duel but he had to try, he began to lose faith he saw himself falling into a darkhole, falling and never returning, falling, falling, failing his friends. That was when he lost it, the pressure became to much and a voice called out to him "I... shall... take... over... for... you... Skyler... Moto... ye... who... shall... be... the...new... king... of... games..." Skyler fell to the floor, but who got up wasn't Skyler but a duelist who had the look of a winner in his eye's. "Where is Skyler?" Teni called out, the duelist looked at her "I am Skyler, or should I say what Skyler wanted to be" he looked over to Teni "call me, Yamia" he stared "I thought it was your turn" Teni said. Yamia looked around the field she was right she had attacked aready leaving Yamia with nothing on his field. "I shall draw" he looked at the card on his hand screen he drew his mighty trump card: Mirror Force he played this and 2 other cards on the field and summoned the mighty Lajinn mystical genie of the lamp to the field and ended his turn. "I play 3 cards facedown then, tribute my Summoned SKull and my face down monster to summon barrel dragon-" that's when Yamia noticed she had another monster "and tribute my hysteric angel to put my axe of Despair on top of my deck.Then activate the special effect of my monster tri-coin flip!" 3 coins appeared directly infront of one of the cannon's on barrel dragon, then the dragon shot 1 shot from each cannon to reveal 3 coins on heads!" the effect destroyed Yamia's lajinn which left him open for a direct attack "BARREL DRAGON TRI-BLASTER!" three energy blast headed for Yamia, "activate trap card Enchanted Javalin!" the blast raised Yamia's life points by 2600 then he took the hit. His lifepoints remained the same but Yamia never felt a blast so powerful that's when hje saw electrical shocker's by his feet, apparently it shocked him whenever he took direct damage. Yamia drew his card, the monster known as: The Giga Raven.[ atk: 1350 def: 0 lvl:4 effect: this card can only be summoned by tribuing one machine monster and 500 lifepoints. double the attack of this monster if you attack the lifepoints of your opponent directly with this card] "Hey Teni prepare for the begining of the end! I activate my facedown magic card change of-" Teni cut in "I activate Solemn Jugment allowing me to give half my lifepoints to negate a magic trap or monster summon!" Teni's lifepoints dropped.  
  
Teni: 3575 Skyler / Yamia: 6000  
  
"okay then activate another card I had face down on the field, Snatch and steal! AND I TAKE BARREL DRAGON WHICH I TRIBUTE FOR THE GIGA RAVEN AND I ATTACK DIRECTLY WHICH WILL CHANGE THE GIGA RAVENS' ATTACK POWER TO 2700!  
  
Teni: 875 Skyler/Yamia: 5500  
  
Teni began to fall to the pressure "Skyler er a.... Yamia whatever it's time for me to break out the big guns, I play a card face down and play a monster in defense mode." Yamia looked on carfully "I summon the bistro butcher and I'll have it attack your face down card!" the bistro butcher charged and slashed through the face down card cyber jar, all the monsters were wiped off the field and caused Yamia and Teni to draw 5 cards and show them; Yamia drew: Battle Ox, mystical Space Typhoon, trap hole, trap hole, and a Harpies brother on the other side Teni drew: Vorse raider, Gemini Elf, Jinzo, Mechanical Chaser, and another barrel dragon. To the field on Yamia's side Battle Ox and Harpies Brother appeared, and on the other Vorse raider, Gemini Elf and Mechanical Chaser appeared. It was Teni's turn, She tributed her Mechanical Chaser for Jinzo, then cam a full onslaught attack! The Elf and Vorse raider charged towards and attacked Yamia's two monsters, then came the Jinzo that attacked Yamia directly, Yamia fell to the floor, those shockers took alot out of him.  
  
Teni: 875 Skyler/Yamia: 2800  
  
On Yamia's turn he drew a Rush reclessly, he looked att his cards "I summon rouge doll and activate rush reclessly to attack your Elf!" the attack destroyed the elf and Teni lost 200 life points. Yamia knew that he should have play defensivly but he had no chice in the matter " poor, poor, Yamia I attack your doll with vorse raider then I shall have Jinzo attack you directly." THe two monsters rushed to Yamia's field rouge doll was easily destroyed by vorse raider and Jinzo planted a heavy blow on Yamia, Yamia couldn't go on due to the shocker's he had to leave his energy grew weak and his small window of time just closed leaving Skyler's body to return to his glove.  
  
Teni: 675 Skyler: 100  
  
Skyler stood there helplessly, he couln't take much more of this he was on the verge of loss but he said to himself that he would triumph over this he had to concentrate on this last draw, he pushed the draw button, it was there the card to save him; offerings to the doomed. "Teni prepare yourself!" Skyler yelled "I wouldn't be so sure Yamia you only have 100 life points left" Teni called out "I am SKYLER! I shall be your down fall, I summon the powerful and my oh so reliable Darkfire Soldier #2 and equip it with a black pendant to destroy your Vorse raider!" Teni's life points dropped by 300 points "You still have to deal with my Jinzo" Teni called out "I'm about to... activate offerings to the doomed!" Teni was in shock, her trump card had failed her in her time of need. "and just to let you know Teni, the game will end in either a tie or a win for me."  
  
Teni: 375 Skyler: 100  
  
Teni drew her card, "Activate change of heart!" Teni yelled "good thing I got rid of Jinzo cause now I can activate magic Jammer!" the angel/devil of changing of hearts was caught in a magic spell thus destroying the angel/devil. "Teni it's over now, I tribute my monster for amphibian beast and end the game!" Teni's life points dropped to zero, and that took Teni out of the tournament. The platforms lowered and Skyler picked up his stuff and walked back to the room. Ciel and Pyro had left when Skyler got in, he rushed up the stairs to watch Ciels' duel. 


	9. battle of the ages p2

CIEL VS. PYRO: WIND VS. FIRE; BLAZING TORNADO!  
  
"Well if it ain't little Ciel Skylie? you couldn't beat me before so why do you want to try?" Pyro said "I've changed my deck Pyro, it ain't a harpies deck no more, as you shall soon see; It's my turn so I summon Birdface to the field! [1600/1600] and play 2 cards facedown!" Pyro looked onto the duel "Okay let's get busy I summon Machine corp.[1600/1800] and equip it with Salamandra making its attack power 2300 enough to destroy your Birdface!" The monster attacked birdface, but both monsters were then destroyed " What happened!?" Pyro yelled "I activated a face down card rush recklessly that destroyed both monsters! plus it's my turn firstly thanks to birdface I can bring a Harpy Lady to my hand then I summon protector of the west and attack dirctly lowering your lifepoints by 1800  
  
Ciel: 8000 Pyro: 6200  
  
"nice little move Ciel, nice little move. can't do much so I play a card in defense and end my turn" Ciel then made her move, "I play the magic card cost down to lower one monsters level by one, allowing me now to tribute protector of the west and summon Kazejin to the field and attack your face down card" Kazejin took a mighty breath and blew away Pyro's Battle foot borer. [1000/2100] Pyro was up against on of Ciels strongest monsters in her entire deck, hey drew his card the one card he needed. "I lay two cards face down then I play change of heart to take your Kazejin and I activate double magic to discard mystical space typhoon and yake cost down and summon the Ceruvean Pheonix! plus activate the magic ritual card Volcanic egg! soon Ciel you'll be up against some of my most powerful monsters! PHEONIX ATTACK!" the pheonix flew into the air and relased a burning feathers towards Ciel burning away 2200 life points. ciel stood there panting for the shockers did Ciel in. Ciel looked at her hand there they were the compass rose... activate magic card Swords of reavealing light, then I summon Justice of the north!" As Ciel summoned this monster Skyler looked on, he knew what could happen, she was going for it, her most powerful monster. "Big deal swords, activate two face down cards both tremendous fire!" the flames surrounded Ciel and the shockers worked again... she would need more time... "pathetic girl I bring the Mythical Pheonix to the field!  
  
Ciel: 6000 Pyro: 5200  
  
"Alright then now I summon Defender of the east! then switch my Justic of the north to defense mode, also I'll play two cards facedown!" Ciel was almost there now all she need on the field was Guardian of the South... "I see the I'll summon my darkfire soldier-" "activate trap hole!" "grrrrrr... oh well no BIG loss on my part..." Pyro was planning on summoning his own most powerful monster... "aright then I'll play the magic card pot of greed then I'll play Pot of greed, excellent lay one card facedown switch my defender of the east to defense and summon Guardian of the south" Ciel was 2 steps away but with the end of Pyro's turn wand the end of her swords of reavealing light she was running out of time. "I'll do this, I activate 3 ookazi then I'll summon archer of the flaming arrows[900/0]and directly attack you with it.  
  
Ciel:2700 Pyro: 5200  
  
"your gone Ciel you can't do anything to hit my lifepoints anymore..." Pyro had his winning feeling in him. "Is that so well I'll monster reborn my protector of the west." the guard returned to the field "then tribute my compass union warriors for the paladin of the compass rose! [4200/3600] then activte face down card block attack on your archer," the bowman kneeled down on onw knee "and equip my paladin with faries meteor crush and attak your archer!" the paladin summoned a tornado forth destroying the archer and seriously damaging Pyro's lifepoints.  
  
Ciel: 2700 Pyro: 1000  
  
Pyro was literally blown away by the attack and flew to the wall, he fell off the imprint to the floor and lay there not moving at all... "Pyro are you okay!?" Ciel rushed over to Pyro and checked him. Pyro's eyes opened slowly... "I'm fine Ciel... you know what you win, I can't duel anymore and I know that I'll never beat the legendary Skyler Moto." Ciel smiled and walked out of the arena ending that duel. She joined Skyler at the watch box near the top of the arena. "nice work Ciel." The duels went on and eventually Skyler was up against Fulkin. Skyler dueled long and hard through the duel. Fulkin managed to activate the destiny board on the 3rd turn of the duel. Skyler turned it around very fast and began the crush on his lifepoints. Skyler won the duel and progressed on after the tournament. Then there he was winner of a tournament and one of the most powerful duelist of the world....  
  
Cards in this duel were taken from 100 years of battle city by aldea story ID is: 1283037 


End file.
